1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PVC floorboard, and more particularly to a PVC self-adhesive floorboard with water-resistant glue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glue of prior PVC self-adhesive floorboard is directly applied to back of PVC floorboard without isolation layers between glue and floorboard. Because a large number of plasticizer is contained in the PVC floorboard, it is easy to be drifted away while using. It not only gelatinizes and loses stickiness, but also leaves the glue stuck onto the ground and thus unable to be removed. This causes great difficulty in handling the ground when replacing the floorboard afterwards.
Besides, there is no water-resistant function in the glue of prior PVC self-adhesive floorboard. When the glue is wet, it loses stickiness.